Media content streaming services enable real-time playback of media content as it is downloading. Random seek capabilities in such streaming services facilitate rapid location of media clips related to user retrieval. Although such services are great for real-time media content playback, servers hosting Web pages that include media content do not always provide content streaming service for real-time playback of hosted media content. Instead, many such Web sites support only HTTP-based Web page browsing and file downloading operations. As a result, to view a piece of media content from such a server, a user generally has to download the media content from the server to a local machine. Then the user has to launch a local application to view the downloaded media content. Since media content files are typically very large, downloading an entire media file to view and/or search the content can be very time consuming for the user. However, it is not realistic for all Web-based media content hosts to also provide media content streaming service.